disney_frozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa the Snow Queen
'Elsa the Snow Queen '''is the deuteragonist of the upcoming Disney animated flim ''Frozen. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. She will join the Disney Princess line-up in 2014 along with Anna. Official Disney Bio From the outside, Elsa looks poised, regal and reserved, but in reality, she lives in fear as she wrestles with a mighty secret—she was born with the power to create ice and snow. It’s a beautiful ability, but also extremely dangerous. Haunted by the moment her magic nearly killed her younger sister Anna, Elsa has isolated herself, spending every waking minute trying to suppress her growing powers. Her mounting emotions trigger the magic, accidentally setting off an eternal winter that she can’t stop. She fears she’s becoming a monster and that no one, not even her sister, can help her. Background At a young age, Elsa realizes that she holds an ancient power over ice and snow which she keeps hidden from her family, even her sister, Anna. Elsa shares a close bond with her free-spirited younger sibling, however this is shattered when the two fall out. During Elsa's royal coronation, her abilities over ice were somehow exposed to the citizens of the kingdom, causing Elsa to accidentally place a frozen curse on her kingdom, trapping it into an eternal winter. This leaves everyone utterly shocked because of a prophecy that someone will leave the kingdom in an eternal winter. Because of this disaster, Elsa goes into self-imposed exile, hiding away in an Ice Palace conjured up through her power. To protect herself and her new home, Elsa creates an army of fierce snowmen warriors, the first of which being Olaf, who was an obvious failure. Meanwhile, to save her kingdom, Anna journeys off to find Elsa to restore their bond and break the curse. Physical Apperance Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman, as the Snow Queen, she has white hair and blue eyes, very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Anna) and a tall slender figure. In her pre-Snow Queen state, her hair was light blonde. She wore a cape and dress similar to her sister's, but the dress was colored dark-turquoise with gold lacing and a black top with sleeves. Her hair was kept back in a bun. She also wore gloves all the time to contain her powers. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a side braid woven with ice incrustations. She wears a cyan, off-the-shoulder dress with slightly transparent sleeves. And underneath the sleeves of her dress is a transparent cape of sheer material draped down and covered with big snowflakes. Disney Parks Both Elsa and Anna are set to make meet-and-greet appearances in the Disney theme parks sometime in late 2013. Elsa has been confirmed to appear in the upcoming winter themed version of World of Color this year in Disney California Adventure, as well as in the Disneyland Paris spectacular, Disney Dreams. It has also been confirmed that she will appear along with Anna will have-meet and-greets at Disneyland Paris in winter of 2013. Trivia *By the time of the coronation, Elsa is said to be 21 years old, according to the novelization of the film. *When Elsa joins the Disney Princess line-up, she'll not only replace Cinderella as the oldest Disney Princess, but she'll be the only Disney Princess to not be a teenager. *Contrary to how most adaptations portray her, this version of the Snow Queen will not be a villain, since the Snow Queen in the original fairy tale was not intended to be evil. Because of this, the real villain of the film will likely be someone else. Also, the fairy tale the film is based on involved an evil troll (implied to represent Satan) building a mirror which he will use to turn everyone evil, only to accidentally smash it in the process, and one of the shards ending up hitting Kai. *Elsa may have been based on Kai, from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale, who after ends up being kidnapped by the title Queen after he is unexpectedly stabbed by one of the broken shards of a magic mirror created by an evil troll which he was supposed to use to corrupt people, therefore prompting Gerda to try and rescue him, combined with the Snow Queen herself. *At one point, Elsa was going to be the main character, where she is the cold-hearted queen of her own kingdom who despised anyone around her, freezing anyone who crosses her path, and just wanted to be alone until she was softened by a kind-hearted man. *At another point, Elsa was going to be the main antagonist, and she and the Kai analogue (who was originally going to be a male like in the original story) were going to be separate characters, with the former kidnapping the latter for her own purposes.'' ''It wasn't until late in development that the older sibling was changed into a female and merged with the Snow Queen into the same character in order to make the queen look less like a villainess. Category:Females Category:Frozen Characters Category:Protagonists